


More than Enough

by ladybalverine



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Collars, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Implied Relationships, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybalverine/pseuds/ladybalverine
Summary: My first K/DA piece. Ahri and Evelynn's dynamic fascinates me and I like to think of Ahri as the group's favorite plaything. A lesson in being a good pet.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. show me what that mouth of yours can do

Living in a house with three of her girlfriends was definitely ideal for Evelynn, always having someone to play with when boredom struck and all of them willing to serve the siren. Akali with her eagerness to please as well as a tongue sharp and witty enough to keep up with the older woman. Kai'Sa with her impeccable strap game and stamina that was unmatched. Then there was Ahri, the little fox always ready to serve any of her girls, but especially Evelynn. 

The former two were out of the house, Akali doing god knows what on the streets and Kai'Sa teaching a private dance class in her dance studio, leaving Evelynn alone with the gumiho for the evening. And she certainly had her plans for her. 

The siren stood at the top of the stairs with a devilish smirk and kept a watchful eye on Ahri who was sat at their island counter sketching fashion designs and flipping through magazines. In her clawed hands were a leather collar and leash, a new purchase she made for her eager pet. She couldn't wait to see it around the gumiho's neck. So without further ado, she descended the stairs with a click of her heels. She was wearing a rather expensive set of black lingerie and her legs were donned with thigh high tights and black heels that could kill a man. She looked good. Great, actually. She knew it. 

It was part of her plan of course and she could tell it was working the moment Ahri's eyes fell upon her, her jaw falling open and a blush forming across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but Evelynn quieted her with a look, a finger on her lips. 

"Come here, kit." Evelynn demanded with a husk in her voice, standing at the threshold of the open kitchen with a hand on her hip and the other gripping the collar. 

Ahri swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She knew the game Evelynn was playing and she was more than willing to participate despite the surprise. "Y-Yes, Eve." 

She immediately slid off of the stool and presented herself to the siren, golden eyes haunting her every step. 

Evelynn smiled wickedly and grabbed Ahri by the jaw gently, forcing her to look in her eyes. "Did I say you could speak, darling?" 

Ahri shook her head and looked at Evelynn with wide, innocent eyes. She could hardly be too hard on her, not with that look. Eve sighed and released her grip on the girl's jaw. "Good girl, Ahri. You're starting to learn. I'll have you in good shape for the other girls in no time." She teased. "Maybe all of us at once. If you could handle it of course." She chuckled darkly and let her claws drag down her jaw and neck, gripping her shirt and giving it a tug. "Off with these." 

Ahri took a shaky breath. It always exhilarated her when Evelynn was like this. All she wanted to do was serve her and make her proud. Without wasting a second longer, Ahri discarded her clothes and stood bare before her master, a golden gaze raking over her and sending a shiver down her spine. 

"Very good." Evelynn praised with a slight smile. She reached forward and began to fasten the collar around her neck. She met Ahri's eyes with a gentleness she rarely showed unless it was with her girls and every time it felt as special as the first. "You know your safe word, yes?" 

Ahri nodded once and bit on her bottom lip. The anticipation was killing her. 

"Good. Come." Evelynn tugged on the leash once and with confident strides she headed into their living space, settling down on one of the arm chairs. She straightened her posture and looked at Ahri with a tilt of her head. "Such a beautiful sight, my little kit. Though I think I would prefer you on your knees." 

She tugged downwards on the collar until Ahri fell on her knees in front of the chair. Her eyes widened even more at the sight of Eve spreading her legs before her, teasingly moving her lace underwear to the side to reveal her dripping sex, thighs coated with her excitement. 

"I seem to have gone and worked myself up, kit." She playfully as one clawed finger circled her clit. She looked down at the gumiho with lidded eyes and hummed. "I've been waiting for this all day." She said with a quiet moan. 

Ahri licked her lips and stared at Evelynn as she deliberately teased her. She wanted to plunge forward and shove her head between those wonderful thighs but the intense training she had been put under kept her in place, though it was torturous. She whined from the back of her throat and balled her fists up as she watched her master toy with her. 

"Mmm, what is it, darling?" Eve teased and let her head fall back against the chair, her own breathing growing heavier as she circled her clit. She wanted Ahri's mouth but she wanted to see her crumble before her more. She waited until the gumiho was physically trembling before giving in with an elated sigh. "You've shown such good patience, kit. You deserve a treat." 

She pulled Ahri's head closer to her quim with the leash and ran a hand through her hair with the other, petting her ears gently. "Be a good girl and remind me what that mouth of yours can do." 

Ahri didn't waste any time fulfilling the demand and she grabbed Evelynn by the thighs, lowering her head and looking up at her mistress obediently. Her leash was pulled tight and it only urged her on as she ran the flat of her tongue through damp folds, flicking her tongue over her hardened clit once she reached it. The deep curse Eve muttered was reward enough and she continued petting Ahri's head, watching her through lustful eyes. She rolled her hips into the kit's mouth with every move of her tongue and she felt the pressure building within her core, higher and higher until she was panting. Her grip on Ahri's head tightened and she held her firmly in place. "Keep going, darling. That's so good!" She moaned wantonly. 

The last thing Ahri wanted to do was stop. She held on tightly to Eve's thighs and doubled her efforts, watching as the siren's body language hinted at her coming orgasm. Ahri wouldn't let her down. She continued her ministrations until Evelynn was moaning lewdly, her body trembling as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She released her hold on the gumiho's head and fell back into the chair, eyes half shut as she collected herself. 

After a few moments of silence, Evelynn pulled on the leash. "Come here, my little fox." She husked and sat forward in the chair, leaning down to the kneeling Ahri and enveloping her into a deep kiss. Her tongue slid against hers and she tasted every bit of herself in her girlfriend's mouth. She pulled away and put a hand on Ahri's cheek. "You did wonderful, Ahri."

Ahri smiled proudly and opened her mouth to speak before shutting it, giving Eve a look as if asking permission. Evelynn chuckled deeply. "You may speak now, darling."

"You're amazing, Eve. How long have you had this in mind?" She beamed. 

"Oh, not long. You know me...once I want something I waste no time in getting it. Akali and Kai'Sa helped choose the collar just a day ago while you were running about with your design team. We were all very eager to see you wearing it. Which reminds me...." Eve grabbed her phone which was charging on the end table and slid open the camera. "Give us a smile, darling."

Ahri looked disheveled. Her mouth was covered in Eve's essence and her hair was a mess, her knees were red and her face flushed from nearly suffocating in Evelynn's quim. It would be a welcome sight to the girls. She snapped the picture and sent it in their private group chat, watching in delight as the other two immediately began typing. 

'What a sight. I'm on my way home now. Keep her warm for me, yeah?' Akali had sent. 

'Wow...I may have to end the class early. Don't have too much fun without me.' Kai'Sa sent after. 

Evelynn locked her phone and set it aside once again. She stood from the chair and looked down at Ahri, smiling wickedly. The night was far from over. "Come on now, fox. It's time to prepare you for the others." 

Ahri felt another chill run down her spine. "Yes, Eve."


	2. let me show you what you've been missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, foursome included at request.

"Are you almost done, Bokkie?" Evelynn purred through the phone as she sat at the edge of Ahri's bed, her hands trailing along the gumiho's stomach. Her arms were tied to the bedposts at her head and she wriggled against the restraints as Eve continued her teasing touches. 

"I'm actually on my way now. Akali should be there soon too. We just spoke." The dancer replied with a smile. "I have to go, I'm about to start driving. Keep her warm for me, yeah?"

"Always on the safe side, darling. Don't worry, she's more than patient. Isn't that right, foxy?"

"Eeeeeeve, please." Ahri whined as yet another round of goosebumps covered her naked body. Evelynn only chuckled and she turned her attention back to the phone that was sitting on the night stand, speaker on so Kai'Sa could hear all of the whines and cries from their little submissive.

"Take your time, Kai'Sa." She smiled wickedly. 

"Okay, love you two. See you soon." The phone beeped as Kai'Sa hung up, leaving Evelynn and Ahri in the quiet alone. 

Eve turned back to the fox and leaned down to hover over her, pressing kisses along her jaw and to her neck where she bit and sucked the sensitive skin until there were little marks spread across the surface. Ahri whined and struggled against the restraints, panting quietly with the efforts of holding herself together. She was already beyond soaked from making Evelynn cum and these torturous touches only exacerbated her desire. "Eve, please. I can't take it anymore." 

"Sorry darling. I promised I'd save you for the girls." She grinned and perked her head up once the sound of the front door opening and shutting echoed from the downstairs. "It seems like our maknae has arrived." She said in delight, standing from the bed and looking down at the girl with a proud smirk. "Oh Kaliiii." She called out. 

"Coming!" The sound of hurried steps ascending the stairs brought an amused smile to the siren's features and she grinned to herself. 

"Oh you will be." Eve whispered to herself and walked over to the door, opening it as she heard Akali approach. "Hello, love." 

"Hey, Eve." The maknae grinned up at Evelynn and leaned forward to kiss her cheek tenderly before stepping past her, whistling at the sight of Ahri trembling as she was bound to the bed. "Looks like you trapped a wild fox." She teased and pulled her dragon jacket off, tossing it haphazardly away from the bed. "Where's Kai'Sa? I don't want to wait any longer." 

"You?! What about me? I'm suffering here!" Ahri growled and rubbed her thighs together, her hands pulling at the rope. 

"Suffering? Oh darling, you know nothing of suffering." Evelynn retorted darkly. The words even sent a shiver down Akali's spine. 

Akali sat on the edge of the bed next to Ahri and smiled down at her, her hand running along a smooth thigh. "Don't worry, foxy. We'll make you feel real nice." She promised with a wink, her hand sliding up her thigh until two of her fingers found her clit, giving it an agonizingly slow rub. 

Ahri whined and bit her lip to hold back a moan. Evelynn, who was standing over the bed, clicked her tongue. "That will not do. We want to hear you sing." She reached down and tenderly stroked Ahri's cheek, watching every whimper and whine as Akali teased her with her fingers. 

"Fuck, Kali..." Ahri groaned and tossed her head back against the pillows, her body shaking. The curse only urged the rapper on and she continued circling Ahri's bundle of nerves, eliciting delicious moans from the little fox. The sounds were so distracting that the trio didn't even hear Kai'Sa approach and she stood in the threshold with a grin, leaning against the doorframe in her athletic wear. 

"I thought I told you to wait for me." Kai'Sa winked and walked into the room, looking down at Ahri and sucking in a breath. 

"Don't worry Kai, we've just been keeping her warmed up. Right, Eve?" Akali quipped with a smile, stopping her ministrations which caused a whine to fall from Ahri's lips. 

"Absolutely." The siren hummed. 

"Well, we're all here now. Looks like the poor girl can't wait any longer." Kai'Sa smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Akali, get her nice and ready for me. I'm going to get that new toy we bought for the harness. I think it's time to break it in." She backed out of the door and headed into her room down the hall, the sound of rustling following soon after. 

"Oooh! Perfect. She's going to lose it, Bokkie." Akali chuckled mischeviously and looked down at Ahri, adjusting herself so she was between her legs. "Oh god, foxy. You're so wet. You're dripping." The rapper teased her, wasting no time in sinking two fingers inside of her, slowly pumping them in and out. 

"A-Ah!" Ahri whimpered and fluttered her eyes shut, her hips rolling with every thrust. "Kali, faster, please!"

"Don't listen to her, Akali. Take your time." Evelynn husked and grabbed Ahri by the jaw, turning her head so she was facing her. "Open your eyes and look at me, kit. Let me hear you." 

Ahri nodded and slowly opened her eyes as little moans escaped her lips. She met Evelynn's fierce golden gaze and moaned lewdly at Akali's fingers. 

"That's a good girl." Evelynn praised her and let go of her jaw, moving so she was behind Akali who was bent over working her fingers into Ahri. "Speaking of good girls, don't you stop until Kai'Sa is ready, Akali." She grabbed her by the hips and tangled her fingers into the waistband of her joggers, pulling them down to her knees. 

"Yes ma'am." Akali grinned and lifted her legs so Evelynn could pull her pants off. "Eager are we, siren?" She teased. 

"Eager to see my girls fall apart beneath me, darling." She pushed Akali's underwear to the side and held her hips steady with one hand, the other hand teasing at her clit as the maknae focused on pleasing Ahri. 

Akali let out a quiet moan and held herself up with one hand, the other thrusting in and out of Ahri. Though when the sound of footsteps approaching sounded through the room, the three of them froze in place. Kai'Sa stood at the doorway with a harness strapped to her hips, a large pink dildo hanging from it.

"Oh god..." Ahri stared at the size and Akali grinned knowingly. 

Kai'Sa walked towards the bed and put a hand on Ahri's cheek, looking down at the fox with a smirk. Kai'Sa was always the sweet one of the group but when it was time to please her girls, something within her snapped. "Use that pretty mouth of yours and get this nice and wet." She ordered. Ahri nodded shyly and opened her mouth for Kai'Sa to inch the toy in and out, saliva coating the pink mass as she struggled to moan with the toy down her throat. 

Evelynn watched with approval and gave Kai'Sa a smile before bending over to lap at Akali's wetness, eliciting a dirty moan from the rapper as she bent over Ahri, her fingers pumping in and out of the fox's center. Ahri moaned lewdly as she sucked the toy, Kai'Sa's hand tangled into her hair as she thrust her hips into the gumiho's mouth. 

"That's good, Ahri." She pulled the toy out of her mouth and looked at Eve and Akali who immediately got the message, moving so Kai'Sa had room to kneel in front of Ahri. She lined the toy up with her entrance and teased the head of it through her folds. 

"Kai'Sa please!" Ahri begged and looked down her body at the dancer.

"I don't know...has she been good for you, Evelynn?" Kai'Sa said slowly. 

"The best. Give her a good time, Kai'Sa. I'll deal with little Akali here." Evelynn whispered and grabbed Akali by the arm, gently shoving her down onto her back. "I want you two to cum together. Think of how well you'll bond." She grinned and sunk two fingers into Akali. The rapper immediately moaned and dug her fingernails into the sheets, her head falling back and to the side as she heard Ahri's desperate cry. 

It was then that Kai'Sa pushed the toy inch by inch into Ahri's tight quim, watching with wonder as she took the toy in its entirety, filling her to the brim. 

"Kai...you're so...big." Ahri panted and began wiggling her hips to adjust to the size. It didn't take long for Kai'Sa to begin her thrusts, the dual moans of Akali and Ahri filling the room. 

"Such good girls!" Evelynn praised the both of them as she worked Akali towards her orgasm, her digits curling with every thrust. She gently kissed her thigh as she pumped into her, her wetness dripping down her fingers. 

"Fuck, E-Eve. Hah! Don't stop!" Akali moaned out between thrusts. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Evelynn husked back. 

Ahri was a complete mess next to them, her moans only growing louder as she rapidly approached her peak. Kai'Sa was thrusting relentlessly into her, both hands on either side of the gumiho's head to hold her up. She looked down at the kit and smirked, feeling her walls tighten around the toy. 

"Good, Ahri. You take it so good!" Kai'Sa panted. 

"O-Oh I'm so close!" Ahri whined and looked over to Akali, meeting her eyes. Akali reached over and put a hand on Ahri's cheek, biting her lip as Evelynn thrust her fingers fast into her. 

"Cum with me, Ahri." Akali groaned and felt her own release rapidly approaching. 

"Y-Yes, Kali." Ahri kept her eyes locked into Akali's and within a few more thrusts from both Kai'Sa and Evelynn, the pair were crying out loudly as their orgasms simultaneously washed over them, backs arching off of the bed. 

Kai'Sa slowed down and pulled the toy from Ahri's wetness, panting quietly. She looked over at Evelynn with an amused smile before leaning down to pepper kisses all over the fox's face. "You did so good, Ahri." She cooed. 

Evelynn licked the honey from her fingers and leaned her head against Akali's propped knee. "My good girls." She sighed in contentment. 

Akali laughed and looked over at Ahri, hand still cupping her cheek. "Worth the wait, gumiho?"

"Absolutely." Ahri husked tiredly. 

"Why don't you two go and get a nice shower?" Evelynn suggested as she stood from the bed, walking to the head of it to untie Ahri's restraints. The fox sighed in relief and rubbed her wrists, muttering a thanks. Evelynn looked to Kai'Sa with a smirk and tilted her head. "Kai'Sa and I have unfinished business." 

Kai'Sa raised her brow at Evelynn and let out a laugh. "I'm going to get quite the workout today." 

"Don't worry, Bokkie. Once they're done in the shower, I'll give you a nice rub down." Evelynn smiled. 

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you want to request anything head on over to fareehaquinn on Twitter!


End file.
